Mugen Field (Mugen Souls)
Main article Mugen Field Unlocked after beating Sun World and meeting Selfina. A very good place to level up and get the true ending. Routes None of the routes will affect bosses or ship battle difficulty, only the randomness factor and enemy spawns. The player will get to play through a series of battles until reaching a rest stop. The maximum stopping point they reach will depend on the average charm level. Normal Route- Requires the least amount of charm average to access higher floors. It is the standard route for the Mugen Field. Tough Route- Requires a decent amount of charm average to access higher floors. The enemy spawns are different as well as their item drops and strength. Eventful Route- Requires a high amount of charm average to access higher floors. Same enemy spawns as the normal route. It is also the route with the highest chances of getting G-Castle battles and events the skip floors such as shops, items and multipliers but it is most riskiest as it has a highest chance of sealing important commands. Bet Ranges There are 13 different bet ranges starting at 100 Mugen Points to 9,999,999 Mugen Points. The higher the bet, the sharper the increase and betting at the max in the Mugen Field has an incredibly sharp difficulty spike and is hard to win. Betting higher, also means fighting more powerful ships in G-Castle battles. Since earning Shampuru power is harder than character strength, the bet chosen might be limited to the strength of the G-Castle since there are always ship battles on floors 40 and 99. #0000100~0000100 #0000101~0000500 #0000501~0001000 #0001001~0005000 #0005001~0010000 #0010001~0020000 #0020001~0100000 #0100001~0200000 #0200001~0500000 #0500001~1000000 #1000001~2500000 #2500001~5000000 #5000001~9999999 Mugen Rest Stop There are a total of 4 rest stops in the Mugen Field, each with a Mugen Dev Center, Mugen Exchange, Mugen Control Room and an option of Bowing Out (exiting the Mugen Field) to receive G Ups. It is the only other place to spend Mugen Points besides making the starting bet and doing peon fusions/ job change. There is also an option to "Press On" but no routes are available when pressing on, that means it requires a higher a charm level average than what the player has. Mugen Development Center The Mugen Development Center is possibly the main purpose of visiting the Mugen Field, it is a place to increase limits and unlock new peon jobs. On certain rest stops, peons may learn a specific skill or condtional skill based on their job Tier. Reaching a higher floor Rest Stop will mean more potentials in upgrading. Some things that Mugen Points may be spent on are: Mugen Exchange The Mugen Exchange is a shop that sells Japanese peon voices, CGs and clothing tickets at the cost of Mugen Points. The word pattern refers to a set of clothes that gets unlocked in the clothing shop. Mugen Control Room A place where you get to control the Mugen Field. You can set limitations or release a seal that happened during a random Mugen Field event. Rest Stop Requirements If pressing on is not an option in the rest stop, refer to the following chart to get the correct charm level requirement needed to advance. Dialogue Main Article: Mugen Field Dialogue (Mugen Souls) Category:Mugen Souls Category:Mugen Field